evillefandomcom-20200213-history
Naieda
Early Life Naieda is the daughter of Rapalion and Lilith. She has Outsider blood from her mother, and as an Outsider she maintains a mysterious connection with the Dreamworld. She was conceived during a secret tryst between the two in direct defiance of Luciferic mandate, which forbade Tormentors from fraternizing with those associated with the Inner Circle. Lilith all but discarded Naidea when she was born, and Rapalion took her in to care for her and to hide her from Lucifer's spies. When the Black Hand learned of her existence, they sentenced her to consumption by the Everlasting Fire. Her father was to lower her into the flame. Rapalion tried to flee the Infernal Plane with his daughter, but resistance proved futile; servants of the Black Hand subdued Rapalion, took Naieda, and commanded him to carry out both his sentence and hers on pain of death. Even with the blade of Lucifer himself at his neck, Rapalion could not deliver his daughter into the greatest of all torments, so Lucifer took possession of Rapalion's body and forced his hand. Naieda was cast into the Everlasting Fire, her body destroyed, her spirit left to suffer indefinitely. Abaddon Some time after Rapalion fled Hell, Naieda's spirit was pulled from the Fire by Abaddon, the Destroyer, for reasons that remain unclear. He remade her body and planted a part of himself in her mind for the purpose of controlling her. Under Abaddon's influence, Naieda manipulated the young mind of Lucas Klein, forcing him into canibalism and turning him into a wendigo. Furthermore, she tricked her mother, Lilith, into releasing a number of Nephilim onto the Terrestrial Plane. She then seduced the angel Tabbris into her service, enlisting him to help her kill Ray Archer - and thus her father, Rapalion - as well as any who stood to protect him. But she fell in love with Tabbris, and Abaddon's hold over her began to weaken. When she became pregnant, the Destroyer's influence was further diminished, and he struggled desperately to regain his power to control Naieda. He moved her to lead Tabbris into Hell itself to be ambushed by Infernal powers. Ray, Dreamer, and Verity intervened and were able to reveal Abaddon's treachery to Lucifer, from whom the Destroyer fled back into the Outside. After the traumatic birth of her child, Archer, Naieda and the others escaped the Infernal Plane. Now wed to Tabbris, Naieda is free to start a new life and to reconcile with Rapalion, who still feels responsible for the time she spent in the Everlasting Fire. Personality Naieda is still deciding who she wants to be. She is something of a new presence in the universe, and she has experienced little more than fear, domination, and unspeakable pain since she arrived. Now that she is free from Abaddon and from Hell's torment, Naieda seems to be developing into a kind if prickly individual. She is still unsure about a lot of things and tends to approach everything with a cautious curiosity, but she is far from naive. She inherited her mother's restless lust and her father's murderous disdain for inferior creatures. There is a coldness to Naieda that will never dissipate, no matter how strong her optimism may grow, as it was forged in trials and suffering the likes of which most entities will not endure during their lifetimes. Appearance In her angelic form, Naieda is usually tall, slender, and raven haired with dove's wings, though she can alter her appearance in a nearly limitless number of ways using shadowmancy. She prefers to be nude, and possesses a body of unnaturally perfect proportions. In her Tormentor form, which she considers her true form, she is tall and heavy with a crest and tail not unlike her father's. Her reptilian maw is jammed full of peg-like fangs, her hands and three-toed feet bear wicked claws. Her back is adorned with thick and glittering scutes, and her chitinous skin seems to be glowing constantly with Infernal flame. There is an interim form which combines features of both Naieda's angelic and the demonic forms. In it, she is humanoid with black hair, truncated wings, claws and fangs, and skin like a crocodilian's. Powers and Tools Before being sent in the Everlasting Fire, Naieda was too young to have developed any unique abilities. After her rebirth and possession by Abaddon, she gained the power of shadowmancy, a necromantic magic through which Naieda can control shadows and lingering spirits. In this way, she can cloak herself in darkness, change her appearance, and even partially dissipate into a sprawling sentient shadow. As the child of a Tormentor, she also has the ability to summon a flame whip. She can call on Infernal flesh, but her control over it is tied to her shadowmancy. Like her father, she can create flexible tentacles, but she cannot control too many at once. She is, so far, unable to bend her Infernal flesh into armor; instead, she uses it to augment her control over shadows. Lastly, her mother being an Outsider, Naieda has the same mystical connection to the Dreamworld that all Outsiders do. She is a low-level dreamwalker and can cross into the Dreamlands at will, though she doesn't have the ability to connect to other entities' dreaming minds or to manipulate the dreams to any great extent. Category:Character Category:demon Category:outsider Category:dreamwalker